The New Apartment
by LimeWater
Summary: KennedyWillow pairing:Kenn and Will got their own place...things get a little stirred and stretched...but do they tie the knot? Read and find out...


"First night in our new apartment" smiled Willow, with her arms around Kennedy, while they laid watching TV.

"I know, isn't it great?" Kennedy grinned as she offered Willow another marshmallow.

"I could stay like this forever you know." Willow whispered, tickling the slayers ear, and evoking internal urges that exceeded Kennedy's tolerance.

"I know how I would rather stay forever…" she trailed off and pushed herself up on one arm, kissing her witch slowly, licking the inside of her mouth while letting her own lips caress those of the woman she loved so dearly. Willow leaned into her, but Kennedy wanted control, and pushed back, the redhead gave in slowly, as her button up shirt was undone and cast aside, Kennedy's lips never leaving hers, hands never stumbling. She knew her so well every freckle, every scar, every curve, and still she felt her hands exploring over them all again. Willow, evening the score pulled the small t-shirt that covered Kennedy's flawless torso, over her dark head and let her raven hair fall back onto her.

Kennedy moved down, to kissing her neck, leaving a damp trail from the redhead's mouth to her bra line. She took the bra off with ease and Willow moaned as her fingers caressed the hard nipples that were beneath, she moved down to the trouser line and made a trail of kisses across it before discarding the black suit bottoms onto the floor. She let her hands make circular movements on Willow's hips, dipping to lick her belly button, Willow pushed up, breathing heavily. Kennedy smiled slyly, she loved teasing her, loved making her wait. "Please, please…" Willow moaned softly. She smiled a little wider before removing her lace underwear and feeling the heat coming from her sex, she dipped her head and licked slowly, caressing each fold as she came to it. Willow moaned softly and arched into her, Kennedy replied by thrusting two fingers deep into her, she gasped and as her tongue continued to probe, she knew she was close; she drank the juice and continued thrusting, adding another finger, and letting Willow moan and arch to her touch. She heard a loud moan come from the witch before the body below her convulsed in a wave of orgasm and then fell silent as Kennedy fell back onto her, licking her fingers seductively. "I just christened our couch" she smiled.

Willow, smiling with euphoria, could only manage a breathless "un-huh" before she grabbed Kennedy's hand and pulled her into the bedroom, laying her prey on the bed, she removed the trousers and underwear that restricted Kennedy's burning desires and thrust three fingers straight into her, Kennedy hated being teased, and Willow hated waiting, she kissed the slayers mouth, tasting herself before moving lower, sucking the pert breasts of her girlfriend of two years. She felt like the luckiest person in the world and as she moved lower, sucking and licking the predominant six pack that lay below those perfect breasts, she could hear Kennedy moaning to the fingers that were still thrusting in and out of her, Willow could feel the wetness surrounding her digits and moved lower, to the bellybutton piercing she loved to play with, and licked it slowly back and forth, Kennedy arched, her slayer strength was physical, but her mental strength was nil when it came to Willow and she let out a moan loud enough to wake the apartment above. Willow knew that Kennedy was so close, and as her tongue made contact with the slayers wet sex, the arch that came to meet her was surprising, and she continues to lick, faster, harder than Kennedy had done to her. Still pumping three fingers inside her she could feel her getting closer. And right as Willow's tongue came directly into contact with Kennedy's sex again, the slayer moaned and orgasmed. Willow crawled back up onto the raven-haired girl's chest and said, "I love you Kennedy." Before falling asleep, the happiest person in the world, apart from Kennedy herself.

Kennedy looked down to see the redhead sleeping on her bare chest as he sun beamed through the thin curtains. The apartment was bare minimum, and not exactly everyone's idea of heaven. But it was theirs, and they would make it home. Willow stirred and Kennedy shuddered as the witch's hand stroked over her abdomen, sending waves of heat through her veins. She smiled to herself, what was it that she had done in her life to become a potential, and find the girl of her dreams? She didn't know but she swore on her life that she wouldn't let it go.

Willow opened her emerald eyes and as they met with the face of the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with she dipped her head and brushed her mouth over the slayers belly ring and kissed lightly. "I don't want to get up." She whispered, "I want to stay like this."

Kennedy thought carefully about answering, but her stomach beat her to it and growled. Willow laughed, "Guess you want to eat instead?"

The slayer shut her eyes tight and nodded, grinning. Willow pushed herself up on one hand and kissed Kennedy slowly, making Kennedy regret needing to eat. The redhead wrapped the sheets around her, making sure that Kennedy couldn't see her body, and walked out of the room, leaving a raven-haired and naked slayer propped up on a pillow, "Tease!" she shouted playfully before getting up and pulling on a pair of old shorts and a big t-shirt from a box that sat in the corner marked 'K Clothes' in bright red marker.

The whole apartment was covered in cardboard boxes; they littered the laminate flooring and made the place look untidy and as Kenn looked around she couldn't help but wonder if the bare concrete walls were supposed to induce depression. She walked into the open plan living room/kitchen and smiled at the gorgeous woman making bacon at the cooker. She hadn't tasted bacon for about a year, ever since Buffy had put her on that godforsaken diet, she had been eating rabbit food and plain chicken for long enough, it wasn't like she wasn't going to go to training and work it all off in around two hours time anyway.

She walked over to Willow and put her arms around her from the back, kissing her neck, and playfully nibbling her ear, before going into the newly stacked (since yesterday afternoon) fridge, and pulling out the mayonnaise and butter. She grabbed a few slices of bread and began to search for a knife, cursing loudly as she sliced her finger while digging around in a box. Willow rushed over and put Kenn's finger in her mouth, licking slowly before taking it out, kissing it lightly, patting it and going back to the bacon. Kennedy was really ready, but Willow wanted to tease this morning, and flipped the bacon while smiling to herself.

Kennedy huffed loudly so that Willow could hear, but she was only half serious as she buttered the bread, pretending to sulk. Willow felt her heart jump and knew she really was bad at teasing because she suffered too. The very magic that flowed through her veins attached to Kennedy somehow and she could feel the anticipation and rather prominent adolescent sexual feelings coursing through her skin most of the time. She took the pan over to the bread and placed the bacon there while Kenn sulkily drenched the whole thing in mayonnaise and took a bite, letting a moan of euphoria escape her lips. Willow put her hand on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "I don't get that reaction that fast." She said before dropping her hands and putting her head down, "Guess I'm not that good."

Kennedy rolled her eyes, hoping that her girlfriend wasn't being serious, and through a mouth full of bacon-y goodness she muffled, "Ook abe oo no a lub ya" ('Look babe you know I love you' to those hard of imagination). She moved in and lifted up the witch's head with her forefinger, stroking slightly, she swallowed hard before leaning in and kissing her, letting her tongue explore the mouth it knew so well.

When she finally pulled away, she took another bite of the bacon sandwich before saying simply, "I have to go to training, could you try and unpack some of these boxes, they are depressing me," She kissed the redhead lightly. "I love you." She said before pulling on a pair of worn converse that laid by the door and exiting, grabbing the keys to a car from on top of a pile of boxes as she went with her bacon sandwich.

Willow smiled, and contemplated doing the washing up, before sighing and rooting through a stack of boxes, in search for her laptop.

Every muscle in Kennedy's body ached with exhaustion as she dragged her screaming lactic acid-filled tissue up the four long flights of stairs to her place of safety away from punch bags, treadmills, and practice mats.

She looked beat, and she was beat. But thanks to the fact that she was a potential, with a hell of a lot of potential, it wouldn't take her long to recover after a strong drink. She practically collapsed in the door, deciding that maybe it was a bad idea to eat bacon after all; she crawled over to the couch, smiling at the thought of the night before, but wincing in the pain that continued to shoot up her spine. Willow was sat cross legged in a chair; she looked up to see the look on Kennedy's face and closed the lid on the laptop. Before going to find the Ouzo that she knew she had unpacked earlier that day.

Kenn looked round, there were only half the boxes left and she felt less than half as depressed, but in twice as much pain as she took the glass full of the clear liquid from her girlfriend, who also handed her two small painkillers. Whoever said alcohol and painkillers was a bad thing? She tried to smile as the liquid burned down her throat and she succeeded in a weak one as she put the glass back on the polished wood floor.

"I went shopping today." Willow announced going into the kitchen again.

"Yeah?" Kennedy's eyebrow rose up, "What'd you buy baby?"

Willow brought the pot in; in triumph she placed it, with the flame, on the coffee table. Kenn thought to herself, please don't let her be going to perform a spell. Willow saw the look, and contradicted every thought running through the dark haired slayer's head by bringing out two of Spike's thin wooden stakes, and a fresh bag of marshmallows.

"Fondue?" Kennedy said eagerly and eyes lit up as she moved closer, until she was sat next to Willow on the floor, grinning at the dark swirling liquid in the pot. She smiled as she stuck a stake through the heart of the nearest pink marshmallow and dipped it in, suddenly feeling no pain at all as she let the taste envelope her tongue.

They ate all the marshmallows in the bag, and still had chocolate to spare; they kissed madly, sharing the sweet taste as one between them. The slayer's eyes flashed as she had an idea, she dipped her finger in the warm chocolate and put it on the end of Willow's nose, grinning in playfulness. "Oh no you don't slayer girl" the redhead dipped her hand in the liquid, then flicked it so that it spattered on Kenn's face, before lifting the baggy shirt up and smearing it all over and around the belly bar she loved so much.

Kennedy was slightly shell-shocked but still went ahead and reached for the liquid in the pot, scooping it out and rubbing her hands together, spilling it onto the floor and her bare tanned legs before rubbing the chocolate all over the paler ones cheeks and kissing her once more, more passionately.

The play-fight turned into a tickle-fest, with the trailing yelps of "Submit" ricocheting down the staircase that the lonely and sullen teenager was currently sulking up. She pouted violently as she dropped the holdall on the doorstep and knocked loudly. She wiped her tearstained cheeks as best she could with the sleeve of her jacket and waited as the door was yanked open by the giggling pair. Both of them covered in chocolate and wearing grins that would put The Cheshire Cat to shame. But they soon faded when they saw the way the girl was looking, and noticed the tear-streaks running the length of her face. She sucked in air bravely before starting crying all over again and falling into the redhead's arms.

"Dawn? What in the name of the un-dead are you doing here? And what on earth is wrong?" Kennedy was inwardly sympathetic, but outwardly upset at being disturbed, the whole point of this apartment was that they wouldn't be disturbed. Will shot her 'the look' that made her realise that being short with Dawn was never going to aid the situation, and she shrugged and went to get another vodka, still caked in chocolate.

Willow stroked the brunettes quivering head as she sobbed almost silently, only making noise to gasp for more breath. The redhead pulled the teenager, stumbling, into the living room and sat with her on the couch, while she cried. Eventually the sobs could no longer be heard, and te breathing regulated in sleep, Willow, who was puzzled at not being able to get the girl to speak one word since she arrived was quite concerned, and got up to take a look at her best friends little sister.

She didn't appear hurt, neither bleeding nor bruised. She lay sleeping with a puffy face that gave the impression of an innocent child having flu, except for the tearstains, which was where the deception of illness and the knowing of something much deeper than a physical impediment was what was causing the redness.

She sighed, Dawn had never been easy to figure out, and certainly never been easy to explain, but she was a teenager, with a hell of a lot of scars and responsibility as in comparison with others. The witch retreated into the kitchen, and catching sight of the clock and the fact that Kennedy was passed out on the kitchen floor with a shot glass in her hand, she realised that Dawn could cry for an awful long time.

She cradled her girlfriend and slowly took her to bed, laying her on top of the clean sheets and thinking about all the things that they could have done, a silent tear fell from her eye, though she didn't notice, and she whispered a charm to stop Kenn's impending hangover before slipping herself beneath the sheets and laying an arm across Kennedy's torso.

Kennedy opened her eyes to find that she had one girl either side of her. She backed up in terror, fearing what she may have done, but realising that one was her girlfriend and the other a frightened teenager staring piercingly at her, as if pleading for help, she became more uncomfortable than terrified. She got up from the bed, "You want breakfast?" she asked dismissively, hoping that this would avoid having to comfort a crying peer. Dawn looked terrified and she had dark patches beneath her glistening steely eyes. She looked broken.

Kennedy's cooking skills reached that of a 30 year old single guy that still lived with his mother. And so she poured the cereal sloppily and sloshed milk into the bowls before handing the bowl, along with a spoon, to Dawn who looked for a long while, and then fell to eating it like she hadn't been fed for days. K shrugged and made some for herself before saying "So, what happened?" the brunette looked up in fright at being asked that question and almost whimpered as she began to shake. "It's okay, you don't have to tell me, just wondered seeing as how you just fell on the doorstep and expect to stay here without an explanation." She carried on eating the cereal but it had started to get to the point where it tasted solely of cardboard.

"The demon…" she trailed off, her full lips quivering with the power of the thing that had traumatised her. "Oh, hell…What'd he do to you Dawnie?" she had sympathy, in a small cell of her body, that had somehow managed to take over her voice and facial expression, and was multiplying into all the crevices of her hardened emotions (that was to all except Willow).

Kennedy listened but as Dawn's story went on, she wasn't really sure how much sympathy she was supposed to have for the terrified adolescent. "Okay," she said finally as Dawn finally finished her story in between floods, "It wasn't the falling for, or sleeping with a demon that traumatised you…It wasn't the realisation that you were having his child…it wasn't the fact that he put a stake through his own heart when he found out…it was Buffy's reaction to the news that you were carrying a child of a demon…That right?" she couldn't believe that Dawn still cared more what Buffy thought than what she was doing or feeling, though how she could be surprised she wasn't sure. The only time Dawn ever did things for her was when Buffy wasn't around.

Kennedy had a good mind to tell Dawn to piss off home and sort things out with Buffy, but realising that she was probably also scared witless about having a baby to a suicidally-dead demon, she offered to take her back with her when she went to training, which, as she looked at the clock, she was already late for and was likely to get a good old lecture from Faith and Giles before she was even allowed to knacker her body further in the basement.

She showered, deciding that being late was okay, as long as you weren't 'just late' or 'overly late' and turning up covered in stale caked chocolate was not a good idea. Finally, she went into the bedroom and gave Willow a soft and gentle kiss, which stirred her a little, before taking the bag, and the hand of the girl, and leaving with the keys to the car.

They reached the Summer's house and Dawn was beginning to resemble a rabbit caught in spotlight, Kennedy got out of the car and grabbed hold of Dawn's hand before walking up to the steps. Buffy practically pulled the door off its hinges and pulled Dawn into an embrace that a slayer would struggle to break. "Dawnie…" she said sternly, "We need to talk." She looked from her traumatised sibling, to the potential that appeared to be littering her doorstep. "Kenn, you're late again, Faith is waiting for you in the basement."

K walked with a huge bounce in her step, for no reason at all and bounded down into the basement and jumped on Faith's back. "Good day Faithy…" she yelled in the bed-turned-good slayer's ear. Faith groaned, and flipped Kennedy over onto her back on a mat; the girl lay winded, but not put off, still grinning.

"You are late. You owe me one." Were the only words Faith could project from her mouth. She knew that she could never be 'owed one' by Kennedy in the way she wanted to be. 'Cause it's like Buffy said, 'You fall for Willow, you stay fallen.' And so far she had been right, and so Faith just snatched at training five days a week, and patrol at weekends, some of the time there wasn't even that. It was just a matter of time before she wouldn't have n excuse to see her anymore.

Kennedy sat back on her hands on the mat, catching her breath, looking at the curly haired brunette who was looking back at her, somewhat thoughtfully. Wondering what she was thinking about sent her into a wild array of thoughts, ones that hadn't been in her head for some time, since she had gone to the bar with Willow on their first date infact. She closed her eyes and imagined, seeing the flashes and knowing they weren't real hurt, but she felt herself being pulled up, and her eyes remained shut, seeing the images of her and the girl she knew had her arms around her, swirled in her mind. And as she felt their lips touch, she almost felt her feet buckle beneath her. Faith's hair long and soft weaved through her fingers and she opened her eyes to realise what she was doing and feeling unable and unwilling to stop it, let the stronger slayer take off her shirt, before removing hers. Neither of them were wearing bras, and little did they know neither was wearing any underwear at all.

Faith pushed her back onto the mat and relieved her of her jeans, Kennedy didn't want control of this, she wanted to be taken, and she waited as the older one removed her shorts. "You want this?" she whispered heavily, gesturing at her whole body, Kennedy bit her lower lip, and nodded slowly. Faith leaned in and lightly sucked on the young potentials neck, knowing its origin, Kennedy just let her go on, wishing to be bad, and she felt her eyes going darker, deeper, as she pushed her tongue into the elder's mouth roughly.

Faith knew that this would mean nothing, and would probably never be mentioned again, but this was one thing that the slayer was used to, one of many hurtful things that she seemed immune to. She ran her tongue down Kennedy's stomach, avoiding the belly bar, because she knew that that was Willow's place, and she needed to know that somewhere was sacred.

Her tongue ran lower still until she reached the place she had longed to taste for months. She licked fast and rough, rubbing hard with her fingers listening to the slayer moan, wondering who could hear. Carrying on, licking, feeling the wet slickness that she had dreamed about, caressing the folds with her smooth fingers, before thrusting two of them deep inside her, making the slayer arch and moan more loudly, and say "Faster…" breathlessly. Faith, with all her slayer-strength pumped her dripping digits in and out of the young slayer, and she licked harder, her tongue's sharpness finding all the bitter sweet points as she lapped up the liquid that surrounded her lips.

With her free hand, other still pumping, she caressed the potentials breast and played with the nipple between her thumb and forefinger, Kennedy thought her head might explode with fireworks that were going off inside it; she couldn't be experiencing better sex from Faith, surely? Her mouth let another moan escape from it as faith added another finger to the mix. She was so close she could feel it in herself, but she knew she wouldn't be the same again; the elder licked sharply one last time before her whole body shook with orgasm and she stopped breathing for a small second before panting with exhaustion at the best orgasm of her life. Faith came back up top and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself, before the elder licked her fingers clean and sighed, smiling. Kennedy looked over, to find Faith there, not her beloved Willow and clawed away from her teacher.

She grabbed her clothes, and with tears in her eyes and the knowledge of her being a dirty cheater, she left the Summer's house, without a single push up, or a goodbye. Faith sat, cold, naked and alone on the practice mat, until the clock said Kennedy's training session was supposed to be over. She didn't shed a tear, as she promised she wouldn't, and just emerged from the basement to find Buffy and Dawn asleep in each others arms, with Cheeto's all over the floor.

Kennedy walked in with a face looking guiltier than a mass murderer at the end of the road. Willow was in a state that was too happy to notice that anything was wrong; she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and didn't smell the elder slayers scent on the tanned skin of the younger. She didn't taste Faith when she kissed Kenn's neck; she didn't notice the thin streak of pale lip gloss trailing down the edge of the shirt that the young potential wore. And all Kennedy could do was let a silent tear fall from her eye as she ran into the bathroom, leaving Will dazed and confused in the middle of the living room.

Kennedy ran the bath, and as the steam rose from the tub she pressed play on the CD player, hoping and wishing for it to be something good. She heard a song intro that she wasn't familiar with and pushed the Mix button and heard something that sounded slightly Indian, but it skipped into a beat, and then a rap tint was added, and on came the first verse,

'Hey baby my nose is getting big  
I know there's something wrong when I been telling the fibs now,  
You said your trust is getting weaker  
Probably 'cause my lies just started getting deeper  
And the reason for my confession is that I learned a lesson  
And I really think you 'ought to know the truth.

Because I lied and I cheated and I lied a little more,  
But after I did it I don't know what I did it for  
I admit that I have been a little immature  
With your heart like I was the predator  
In my book of lies I was the editor, and the author, I forged my signature  
And I apologise for what I did to you,  
'Cause what you did to me I did to you.

No no no no baby no no no no don't lie,  
Cos you know know know know yeah you know know know know you gotta try,  
Cos whatcha gonna do when it all comes out  
When I really see you, whatcha all about-'

Kennedy smacked the CD player across the room and it cracked into silence. Willow jumped as she snapped out of her dazed state and shuffled into the kitchen, wondering what on earth was eating Kennedy (excuse the pun). K got in the steaming bath and sighed through a painful blocked nose. She hit her head softly and repeatedly against the cold tiles as every nerve in her body screamed 'the water is too hot you idiot'. She slipped her head under the water and stayed there as long as she dared, looking up at the rippling ceiling she thought what she should do, would Willow understand if she told her, could she spend her life lying? And what about Faith? Would she keep her mouth shut? The questions spun in her head, whirling around and going nowhere. She sat up from the water and gasped for air, trying not to cough.

She washed and scrubbed, trying to rid her body of every trace of Faith, she scrubbed like something possessed until her skin was a raw shade of red, redder than the hot bath had made her in the first place. She foamed up her hair, ridding herself of the scent she could still smell exhuming from the brown locks. More tears fell from her eyes as she went slowly crazy in the tiled prison. She considered the razor blade on the side, and slowly lifted her arms to look at where the old scars were slowly fading. She shook her head vigorously, she wasn't that person anymore, she was stronger. She wrapped a towel around her and used another towel to group her Faith-scent stained clothes up, and put walked slowly and methodically towards the washing machine. She put the clothes in the washer, and went into the bedroom, where Willow was sat staring into space.

She dropped the towel and Willow looked over smiling, Kenn didn't smile, she turned, ashamed and pulled a shirt over her head. Willow looked at her, puzzled, studying every inch of her face before walking away from the window, and putting her arms around her. "Whatever it is…We can handle it." She whispered before kissing the shocked potential slowly. Kennedy burned inside, with passion, love and guilt, all mixed up and churned. She shut her eyes tight and wished she could reverse time like Will. She wished so hard, but it was never going to happen and as her stomach thought it might explode, the redhead pulled back and stared into her eyes.  
She knew then that she had to tell her, it wasn't fair at all, and t was so wrong she couldn't believe he had succumbed to it. But she had to face up to it, she wasn't a liar, and up until today she hadn't been a cheat.

"Will…" she started, hanging her head as her cheeks burned.  
"Yes?" Willow said, realising that the raven haired girl was going to open up to her.  
"Today…at practice…I…" she couldn't do it, surely she couldn't do this to the woman she loved so much.  
"You…?" Will said encouragingly.  
"Me and Faith…we…" a tear fell from her eyes as the redhead backed away from her.  
"You what?" she had tears in her eyes as she looked pleadingly, hoping that this wasn't what she thought.  
"I didn't mean to…" she couldn't believe what she was doing, "it just…"  
"It just what?" she whispered as a tear fell from her eye, "Please baby, tell me you didn't…"  
Kennedy's head hung lower, her cheeks burned with shame and guilt, "She…We…She fucked me on a training mat…" she said finally, there was no sugar coating, no way to be nice about it.

Willow turned and went for the kitchen, Kennedy ran after her, the witch's hand hook as she unscrewed the top from the vodka bottle and chugged the remainder of the bottle. Her eyes squinted as the pure liquid seared down her throat. Kennedy pleaded with her, and Willow just sat at the breakfast bar with her head in her hands, feeling herself slip, her eyes go dark, but her body lose senses from the alcohol. And she just hoped to god that by the time she sobered up that she no longer wanted to use the dark magic that ran through her veins.

Kennedy put her arm around the witch, but received a jolt of electricity at touching her, that said 'don't bother' quite clearly. The redhead could feel the guilt and shame that her girlfriend did, Kenn didn't have to apologise because she could already feel how sorry she was, it ran round the mind of the heartbroken Wicca and she couldn't escape it.

The potential sat on the stool next to the witch and hoped to hell that she could forgive her for her hormone driven mistake. She did like Faith, but she still remained to be crazy and unpredictable. Kennedy always knew where she was with Willow, always, and it made her comfortable with anything, Faith made her feel dominated and inferior, but close. The woman she loved was sat next to her, and the woman she fantasised about, had just helped her break that heart.

Eventually Will's mind stopped spinning and her eyes no longer burned black. She looked up, because she could now look her in the eye, without wanting to cast a curse.

The redhead looked into the eyes of the girl she loved. Still loved. Another tear fell from her eyes as she got up and walked out of the door. She shook her head as she felt the pieces of her heart fall apart again. She ran as fast as she could, her skirt trailing, her eyes streaming, her shirt sticking to her back. She crashed through the door of the Summers house, without touching it.

She slammed into the basement where Faith was beating the living hell out of a punch bag. The slayer turned to face the witch and before the slayer had chance to say anything the redhead put outstretched her open hand and said "Faith, enemy, be now, quiet. Let your deceitful tongue be...Let no... untruths be spoken..." Faith choked on her lies and coughed, bent over double.

Her hand that remained outstretched, slowly closed, and she shouted "SIT!" before lowering her hand. Faith's body crashed to the floor, sat cross-legged and unable to move an inch, she stopped coughing. Just looked eyes wide, and said, "She wished I was you, the whole time, she moaned your name." the slayer hadn't wanted to admit it to herself, but she had to now admit it to the witch that stood before her.

Willow's eyes shone in rage, black hints it the roots of her hair and a scowl like thunder. She shot a wave of pure energy in the slayer's direction and Faith's teeth bared as she felt every muscle in her body tense with pain. Her eyes shut tight and she saw the witch smile slyly as she passed out on the mat and the witch released her grip on her soul.

The black in her hair disappeared, and her eyes went back to their normal greeny-hazel colour. Anger still flashed across her features as she walked to the club but she no longer ran on rage, just a broken heart. She shoved the door inwards and sat on a barstool, she couldn't think, couldn't concentrate and she ordered 10 sour apple shots as another tear slipped from her eyes. She counted to ten as she drank the lot, one straight after the other, and then leaned back and waited for her stupidity to hit her like a wave.

She succumbed to its power and got up to dance when it came. She was determined that if Kennedy could cheat, then so could she. Childish, maybe, but fairly related to the craziness of human nature. A tall blonde looked over in her direction as she danced, and Will flashed her a smile as the blonde got up to walk over. She stopped right in front of the witch and took the outstretched hand, touching and stroking it gently, "I'm Emma." The blonde said as she cocked an eyebrow at the flustered redhead.  
"Willow" said Willow as she blushed and stroked Emma's hand back.

Ten minutes later, they were kissing, tongues fighting for control, neither caring if the other felt anything, both just wanting the sex. Willow pushed Emma hard against the door of the cubicle they had chosen as their prison of sin. Pushing her hands firmly against the firm breasts she shut her eyes, hardly believing she was doing this. She slowly unzipped the grey jacket that the pretty blonde wore. Dragging her fingers down her spine slowly as she felt warm hands under her shirt, lifting it over her head, she felt herself being pushed to sit on the toilet, with the lid down, while the blonde ventured under the folds of the long skirt the witch wore. Willow felt the warm tongue lick her soft sex and her head fell back, no longer considering stopping as an option. The blondes hands roamed until Willow shouted "In me…Now!" out of impatience and heightened pleasure. Still feeling the tongue pushing against her she let out a moan of pleasure as three fingers entered her, the blonde shocked at the slickness, the redhead shocked at the euphoric orgasm that took over her body as her head fell further back, her eyes shut, as she screamed Kennedy's name.

The blonde almost fell out of the toilet cubicle; she looked at the redhead, sat with her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth. Emma just stared, before fumbling with the lock for a few seconds and running out of the toilet, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her jacket. Willow rested her head on the side of the cubicle for a few seconds before straightening her skirt and picking up her shirt, pulling it over her head and heading back to the apartment where Kennedy sat, slumped against the inside of the bathroom door, her mouth foamed, her right hand gripping an empty vial, her left gripping an empty vodka bottle.

Willow felt dirty as she closed the door to the apartment; she shuddered, unable to think why the hell she had decided to go to the bathroom with someone just to get back at K, it made her just as bad, if not worse. Though the girl was pretty hot, she shook her head, shaking the thought from her mind, it was Kennedy she wanted more than anything, now she would come clean, and hopefully they could sort through things. Her head had stopped being full of rage, and now stopped being full of alcohol, she wanted to think, she needed to think…Hell she needed to shower. She tried to open the door to the bathroom, but it was locked. "Kenn?" she looked puzzled as no answer met her.  
She pulled her hand back in a fist and brought it forward opening it as she did so. The door pushed open stiffly, evident that something was blocking it. She slid inside and gasped, stumbling back at the sight of her lover led on the floor, barely breathing. She pulled her out of the bathroom and led her on the couch. Taking the vial and reading, 'Mors Ante Cladem' (Death before surrender), it was a suicide potion. Willow sighed heavily. 'Numquam Tradite' (Never surrender) she whispered into the ear of the slayer. As the eyes opened wide and focused before projectile vomiting the deep blue liquid across the living room and coughing in pain.

Willow shook her head as she walked into the kitchen. Kennedy got up, still shocked and spluttering, wondering why it hadn't worked. "I'm sorry," she croaked, "I thought I'd lost you, I didn't see the point anymore." Her brown eyes pooled with tears. The redhead looked at her, the blue tinge to her lips, the pale touch on her face, the dark sunkenness that ringed her eyes. "I went out, hurt Faith, got drunk, shagged some random girl in a toilet and came home to make up with you, because I can't bare it if we aren't together. I lost the woman I loved once, and never thought I would ever love again, never once thought for a second that anyone could ever give me that look that turned me from a geeky-loser into something wonderful, I thought Warren had taken that from me, but you gave it back to me, and I cant bare Faith taking that away from me like she tried to take Buffy." Willow barely whispered the last part and as Kennedy stood, tears streaming down her gaunt face, she felt weak, but pulled strength enough to pull the woman before her into her embrace. She was cold, and lovingly welcomed the warmth of the other body enclosed by her own.

She smelled the sweet smell that she had feared never to smell again, she ran her hands through the silken hair, entwining her fingers in its soft strands of comfort, slowly she stroked downwards, letting the shiny locks thread through her loving touch, she felt so sorry for every pain she had caused in the last two years of her life, for any pain she caused through her whole life. She rested her head on the shoulder that gave more comfort than it received and wept silently, feeling her girlfriend doing the same on her shoulder.

She fiddled with the necklace around the witch's neck and prayed that they could stay this way. She felt her shoulder being kissed softly and she squeezed tightly. She sighed heavily and shut her eyes tight. They would get through it, love conquers all, she just hoped that the love they shared would be stronger for all the pain, and not weakened by mistrust and guilt.

The redhead pulled away, she hated what she had done to get back at Kenn, but she couldn't believe for a second that the potential had heard her and not cared. "Did you hear the part where I said I fucked some girl?" she asked, her face shamed, her eyebrow raised. Kennedy nodded slowly, she didn't see how it mattered, what she had done was worse and what had happened she deserved. "I heard…I love you." Was all she could muster, before the lump in her throat swelled again and she began to cry more.

Will was shocked, but still hugged the girl that could so easily break and mend her heart, like an abused child whose parents can cause the pain but take it away again. That was the bond that held her to the tanned beauty, that feeling of no pain at all, the feeling that she could do anything, be anything. Kennedy got her head together, "Willow…I know I'm always forward, and that it gets to you that I am. But I know that what I did was fucking awful beyond comprehension, and I need you to know how sorry I am." She looked into the hazel eyes of the woman, whose heart was healing, and hoped to hell that she could be forgiven.

The witch nodded, "I know how sorry you are, I can feel it, I can see it, and I can forgive you if you can forgive me." She gave a weak smile before kissing the slayers lips lightly.

They held hands as they went into the bedroom and watched each other change for bed, before slipping beneath the sheets and cuddling up. Kennedy waited for the clock to read midnight, before silently slipping out of bed, and out of the door, a plan lay deep in her head.

The streets were darkened and the street lamps were casting soft light and threatening shadows over the empty streets of Sunnydale as the slayer went on the prowl. It was actually her turn to patrol with Buffy, but her life being in the spin it was she had called Buffy up and asked her to find someone else while Will had gone on her rampage. Her eyes glazed at the thought of the witch laid alone in the bed at home. But she knew that what she was doing was more important.

She stopped on a back street that she had passed two weeks previously, and stared into the dimly lit window, seeing the object that lay there in all its glory. She pushed the door and the bell jangled as an old man looked up from his battered book, and perched his glasses a little higher up his long nose. Kennedy's tanned face beamed even in the dimly lit shop; she smiled and picked the object from the window. "This…is what I want" she said before taking a large wad of cash out of the back pocket of her jeans and handing it to the shocked ancient who had now taken it upon himself to stand behind the decrepit oak desk. He smiled and nodded her out of the door, as she left with an extra bounce in her step, the object encased in a box, in her right jeans pocket, leaving a slight bulge of mystery showing as she walked. Not a soul in sight, or a soul-less either.

She silently crept back into the house, using every slayer-strengthened muscle in her Latina body to not make a sound and wake Willow. She took off her clothes and changed as quietly as slayerly possible and got back into bed, Willow moved at the coolness of Kenn's body against the warmth of her own.

The sun streamed in through the windows whose curtains had remained open. Kennedy squinted at the light that hurt her eyes she felt like a vampire, half dead, and afraid of sunlight. She reconsidered her thoughts quickly realising that a vampire was incapable of love, and the woman that laid with her arm over her torso and her head on her chest was definitely causing stirring butterflies in the pit of her stomach at the thought of what she had to do.

Kennedy stirred and it caused Willow to shuffle in her sleep, sighing heavily and opening her eyes reluctantly. She looked up at the girl she loved, and it was as if yesterday had never happened in her mind, like it had faded with her dreaming, she knew it was there, but she felt that it was dealt with. She curled up and kissed Kenn's belly button, playfully licking the bar that was through it. Kennedy smiled, she looked over at her jeans, crumpled on the floor, she saw the box had fallen out of the pocket and was resting sideways next to the waistband.

Her head ran cold, she hoped that Will wouldn't see it, she couldn't help but reply to Will's head dipping lower with a moan, and she wondered how on earth she had thought that Faith was better than this. Will pulled playfully on the waistband of Kenn's underwear. "Ah ah ah." Kennedy whispered, "Save it for later, we got a full day of good living to do, and the fact that I'm horny for getting some will make it even more intense."

Willow raised one eyebrow, and gave a sly smile as she kissed her girlfriend lightly and got up to make breakfast. "Tease" Kenn shouted, half serious. Before she scrambled up and pulled on her jeans, replacing the box to her pocket and skipping happily into the kitchen, to face one of Willow's famous, 'I Can't Cook Omelette' omelettes. Kennedy smiled at the strange and wonderful burned-on the-bottom mess before her eyes and smiled sweetly because the taste of that omelette reaffirmed that she would do anything for the love of this amazing being that stood in front of her as she ate.  
"So where are we going?" the fiery haired witch looked inquisitive.  
"Well, Miss Rosenberg, you will just have to wait and see, it's a surprise." 

The pair dressed and Kennedy held Willow's hand tightly, with a little more of a sense of desperation than usual. Today had to go as she had planned in her head, it had to. They sat in the car and the slayer set off towards the mall with Willow's hand resting on her leg, slowly rubbing as she grinned. They pulled up at the mall and Kenn opened the door for Willow to get out, the witch surprised by the extent the dark haired girl was going to today.

Their first stop was Windsor Fashions where the ditzy looking shop assistant with blonde hair to match, seemed rather snooty at the fact that Kennedy wished to buy her girlfriend a dress. Willow didn't quite know what the hell was going off but she liked the attention, so she quite willingly tried on every dress in the shop before becoming rather bored with dress after dress. Kennedy, who never tired of those legs, was grinning at the thought of what she could do to her lover in those changing rooms. The shop assistant finally came up with a black satin dress, and Kennedy had to struggle with her mouth so she didn't drool at the very thought. She took the dress form the ditzy blonde and handed it to Willow through the curtain.

Willow made her decision that this was definitely the last dress, and as she saw herself in the mirror, she knew she had made the right decision. She gasped as she saw herself in the full length mirror, and Kennedy, thinking something was wrong burst through the curtain, only to stop short and almost fall over at the sight of the beauty that was before her. She couldn't resist, and walked right up to the witch and kissed her, each one fighting for domination, Kennedy winning as usual as Willow gave in to the searing feeling of the tongue bar against her mouth.

Backed against the cool mirror the shy witch could do nothing to stop her girlfriend's hands wandering. Slowly up and down her inner thighs, feeling soft kisses on her neck as her head tilted backwards with a smile. Kennedy checked herself and pulled away, giving her girl a quick kiss and saying "Definitely that one…" Before giving her a grin and exiting the changing room.

"Tease" said Willow as the curtain pulled shut and Kennedy giggled. Willow put her trousers and shirt back on as Kennedy quickly paid for the dress, and a trouser suit that Willow knew nothing about. They left the shop arm in arm and their next stop was for shoes, where the slayer abandoned the witch in an attempt to buy sexy underwear from Victoria's Secret. Having completed her mission in buying red silk-lace undies she hurried back to find Will still trying on the same pair of shoes, Kenn commiserated rather over-gesturing at the patheticness of taking an hour to try on one pair of shoes. The redhead simply replied with an "I have tried on every other pair of shoes in the shop and was just making sure these were my favourites." A rather flustered looking shop attendant blew his fringe away from his eyes as he sighed. Kenn slipped him a twenty and his smile returned as he fussed about the witch's feet.

They left with the sandal-shoes in a box and Will's head fell slightly to rest on Kenn's shoulder as they continued to walk arm in arm. The slayer wanted to take her for a snack, so they stopped off at Starbucks and got some coffee and doughnuts to go. Packing them along with Willow in the car, Kennedy drove to the park, where she pulled a blanket out of the back and they sat, watching the old people feeding the ducks, eating their doughnuts and drinking their coffee. The sun shone, and Willow was right when she said "Today…Is perfect."

The slayer's plan was coming together and as she walked to the bin to put in the doughnut box and coffee cups she made a call on her mobile, before returning to the blanket and putting her arm around Will, holding her to her, and they laid gazing up at the sky until the car alarm went off and made them both jump. It was just a dog pawing at the wheel, but Kennedy saw it as a 'we should leave' omen.

They talked a little in the car, slowly teasing each other and winding each other up. Kenn by raising the sexual tension with words, Willow with actions. If the slayer hadn't have had to keep both hands on the wheel she would have returned the feelings Willow was invoking by tickling the inside of her thigh under her shorts.

Kennedy leaned over and licked Willow's ear before returning to face the road. Willow sat there and grinned, they were playing no kissing, in a moving vehicle. It was never going to go well, and she thought better of herself, even though all she wanted to do was leap on the dark haired slayer and take her right there.

It was nearing six o'clock and as they walked hand in hand up the stairs to their apartment each of them was wondering what the other was thinking, neither being able to read the thoughts, Willow not wanting to ruin it and use magic, Kennedy not having the power to read foreign languages never mind minds.

They reached the door and went inside. Kennedy handed one bag to Willow and said simply, "Change and make yourself all even more gorgeous than usual, and meet me in the car in an hour." She had to ask advice from Buffy, and she didn't want to ruin it and see Willow fully dressed, or hear her shock at the underwear either.  
Willow grinned, took the bag from Kennedy and kissed her gently for a minute or two, before turning and going into the bathroom. Kennedy left with the other bag, checking the bulge in her pocket as she walked.

It didn't take long to get to Buffy's house if you walked, it took even less longer if you ran, ad to use the car was really just laziness but Kennedy could not be bothered, she was too excited to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. She pulled up outside the Summers' house, taking a deep breath at the thought of seeing Faith again, but knowing it had to be done, and besides, she was there to see Buffy.

She walked in through the front door without knocking. Dawn was in the living room with her tongue down some guy's throat, her hand covering her beginning of bulge below her breasts. Kennedy rolled her eyes, and walked into the kitchen, to find Faith sat on a stool looking rather shocking (excuse the pun). She looked as though she hadn't slept for a while, and she actually looked dirty and worn. She sat staring at Kenn for a short while, before pouring another shot of Jack Daniel's and downing it, not even pulling a face, her mouth and throat numb to its burning.

Kennedy felt like a total loser, but she couldn't stop to talk to the elder slayer, she had to talk to Buffy, and get ready for what she was about to do. She exited and took the stairs, reaching the blonde's room and knocking softly before entering, still carrying the bag. Buffy turned to face Kennedy, and she looked mad, "You…" she trailed off.

Kennedy backed up. "Wha…?" she dodged a punch from the blonde.  
"Stop!" she yelled, catching the blondes hand as it swung again.  
"You knew all along how much I liked Faith, and you let her fuck you, and fuck up your relationship, break my heart, break her heart, break your girlfriends heart, you happy Kenn, are you?" Buffy sobbed, her arms dropping as Kennedy let them go.

"I never meant for it to happen, and me and Willow are fine now, in fact, look" she took the box from her pocket and showed Buffy what was inside. The blonde slayer was shocked at the sight, she knew what it meant.  
"I loved Faith, I have done for so long, and you let her screw you over and then break her heart." The tears ran free.  
Kenn sighed, "Go get her then, it's evident you could both do with a relationship, try building it up, love not lust. I need your opinion on this suit." Kennedy needed to get ready.  
Buffy nodded, it was pointless arguing, it had happened and if she hadn't been so timid and afraid of her feelings in the first place then non of this might have happened.

Kennedy disappeared into the bathroom changing quickly with slayer speed. The black suit and a white shirt with sleeves longer than the ones in the jacket, she tied the cuffs with her cufflinks, double checking that her suede shoes looked okay with the outfit she looked in the mirror and almost leapt back at the state of her hair she hadn't noticed in the car.

She came out of the bathroom and Buffy smiled, Kennedy swapping the box from her jeans to her jacket pocket and saying slowly, "I think I need Dawn." Pointing at her hair and encircling her face.

A few taps on the buttoned panel on the wall and Dawn's voice entered the room. Deep breath, cough, "Yes?" was what could be heard through the intercom system. "Dawn, I know you're a slut, and I have given up on trying to protect you when you so clearly do not wish to be, but could you pull your well oiled tongue out of that guys throat long enough to give me a hand upstairs, your services are required to beautify K."

Kennedy raised an eyebrow at how laid back Buffy was being about Dawn. "I told her I would give in with the lectures if she would let me kill the baby, should it be over half demonic." Buffy commiserated at the thought of killing her own niece or nephew, but she knew that it would have to be done. "When exactly is that baby due, she's looking awful plump." Kennedy said, not thinking.  
"Sometime soon apparently, things with Demonic power grow twice as fast as a human foetus; the development is so rapid that Dawn is due anytime between next week and next month." Buffy answered with her knowledge.

Kennedy could only nod as the sullen brunette teenager sulked in the door, with a zip up bag under her arm. She emptied the contents onto the bed and plugged in some horrifying looking straighteners that Kennedy wasn't so sure she wanted to trust. The dark haired slayer sat on the edge of the bed and let Dawn fiddle away, clamping and pulling the hair straight before attempting to curl individual bits of it, adding a few flicks here and there.

Kennedy opposed Dawn's choice of dark eye shadow, but gave in when she realise she wouldn't win. The finished product when the young potential looked in the mirror was that she wanted to faint; she knew she was hot, but the way she looked right now was a little too much.  
She walked back into the bedroom, kissed Dawn on the head, gave Buffy a big hug and walked down the stairs, to see Faith staring at her open mouthed. Kennedy felt even worse as a tear fell from Faith's eye; the elder slayer turned her face away from the younger and went back to the kitchen to get the Jack Daniel's again. K shook her head, double checking her pocket for the bulge and her car keys. She walked into the cooling air, as the sun was starting to set, the time almost read 7, and her pace to the car quickened.

She pulled up to the curb just as the redhead came out of the glass front entrance doors. She smiled as the witch slid into the passenger seat, and each of them nearly drooled at the sight of the other. Kennedy pulled away from the curb and braced herself for what was to come, thinking about the underwear under that dress the whole time.

The restaurant had no name, just a pretty single door with six windows in it, and net curtains with soft light shining through. There was a long window next to the door with a pelmet across in dark blue, that hid the seated couples, but not the staff, who were dressed smartly. Kennedy took her girls hand and walked her up to the door.

A waiter met them as they walked in. "Table for two under Rosenberg." Kennedy beamed. Willow flushed a little at Kennedy calling herself Rosenberg, but felt proud. Kennedy linked arms with the redhead as the waiter showed them to their table. They were seated across from one another and gazed into each others eyes as Kennedy ordered a Merlot wine, a glint in her eye. Willow looked inquisitive, with one eyebrow slightly raised, and an almost smile, as she wondered what all this was in aid of.

Kennedy ran her nail across the opening of the box in her pocket, and sighed happily as the wine arrived. The waiter poured the darkened redness into the glasses, and Kennedy gazed over at Willow with a look that Willow had to force herself to not use magic to read.

The slayer kept glancing upwards to look at the studying face of the redhead as they both tried to read the fancy writing on the menu, Willow succeeding, Kennedy not so sure, in the end saying "Will, baby, please pick something good for me, I cant decipher this, it looks like Theban." Willow's brow furrowed at the joke entailing her favourite language, but let it pass, as she ordered their meals.

"It was French." The redhead defended, regretting her tone.  
"Oh…" Kennedy looked at the fork that laid to her right, damn her inability to finish High School.  
"Kenn…What is all this in aid of?" the witch encouraged an answer by batting her eyelids.  
"Oh, no, not working…You will see." The slayer grinned, knowing her torture.

Eventually their meals showed up, after much begging from the redhead and much giggling and head shaking from the slayer. They began to eat, the food was delicious, and Kennedy smiled at Willow's reaction to her starting a game of 'footsie' under the table.

The meal was over and Willow was ordering dessert in French when Kennedy's heart lightened and she stood up. The waiter closed his notepad, straightened his French looking moustache and walked back towards the kitchen. Willow looked up as Kennedy rose to her feet.

"Something wrong baby?" Willow looked a little worried.  
"No…For once…Something's right." She looked really serious.  
Willow looked even more worried. "Okay…" was all she could say, as the slayer fell onto one knee, tears glistening in her chocolate eyes.  
Willow had a look of pure shock on her face, as the box was taken gently from the pocket of the slayers suit jacket. Kennedy, looking up, barely able to say the words she needed to, opened the box to show Will. Inside lay a beautiful silver ring, elegant and swirling in design, with a diamond surrounded by emeralds glistening in its centre.

"Willow Rosenberg…Would you do me the honour…" A smile spread across her face as a tear fell from one of her eyes, "Of becoming my wife?"

The restaurant had stopped, and Willow could feel their eyes, but she cared not, as she said, "Yes, of cause." And the slayer took her hand and placed the ring on the witch's slender finger, fitting it like magic. Kennedy got up and Willow stood, pulled her to her, and kissed her gently.

Dessert arrived, and they held hands across the table, Kennedy gently stroking the ring she had placed on the witch's finger. They walked home hand in hand, occasionally stopping, looking at one another, kissing, and walking on, swinging their adjoined hands as they walked. The only thing either was thinking about was the other, and when they reached home, there would be sparks flying. 

They raced up the stairs, Kennedy pulling Willow along with her slayer speed and strength, Willow looking a little bit more than red faced. Kenn struggled to stop herself from bashing the door down as she fiddled with the lock, and as soon as they were inside, Kenn pinned Will against the now shut front door and dropped that dress to the floor, revealing the underwear that had been bought earlier that day, Kenn gulped, and sighed. Then pulling the girl away from the door and into the bedroom she giggled, playfully.

Removing her suit jacket, she smiled to one side, slyly. Pushing play on the small CD player that Willow had fixed. Floating into the room came:

'I love myself; I want you to love me  
When I feel down, I want you above me  
I search myself; I want you to find me  
I forget myself; I want you to remind me'

Kennedy unbuttoned the shirt, and took out the cufflinks.

'I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no'

She swayed and removed her shirt, revealing black lace bra, running her hands slowly up and down her torso.  
'You're the one who makes me happy honey  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine'  
Mouthing the words, unbuttoning the suit trousers and sliding down the zip.  
'I close my eyes, and see you before me  
Think I would die, if you were to ignore me  
A fool could see, just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you'  
Letting the trousers drop to the floor, revealing black lace underwear to match the bra.  
'I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no'

Dancing slowly rubbing her underwear, closing her eyes and licking her lips.

'I love myself; I want you to love me  
When I feel down, I want you above me  
I search myself; I want you to find me  
I forget myself; I want you to remind me'

Willow, coming to her senses again, grabbed the showy slayer and threw her onto the bed, undoing her bra and the slayers and tossing them both into the corner of the room.

'I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no'

The redhead caressed the smooth skin on the slayers neck, rubbing circles slowly and carefully, watching the reaction as the dark haired girls head fell back and she let out a gasp. Reaching out for the arms that held her upright, Kennedy pulled the witch towards her, needing the skin close to hers. Wanting to make them join, she moaned softly as the witch played with her belly bar and took the finger that was made to silence her moaning into her mouth and sucked gently.

I want you  
I don't want anybody else  
And when I think about you  
I touch myself  
Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah'

The song finished and 80's soft music continued to fill the room, as the two bodies strived to become one, Kennedy licking down the redheads neck as she stoked lines against her hips with her short nails. Desire burned deep in her chest as she brought her hands up and circles the hard nipples that lay beneath her thumbs.

Willow fell, fast and dark into passion with her hands rubbing up and down the tanned back of the strong slayer. Kennedy felt the cold of the ring running up against her back, before the witch's nails scratched the length of her spine, as she started to bite and suck the neck underneath her.

Kennedy straddled the witch, locking her to the bed as she sat up, smiling, leaning backwards, letting the witch express her need with wide open arms, pleading. Kennedy shrugged, smiled slyly and fell back onto the redhead, kissing hard and fast, licking the inside of her mouth tongues fighting, hands roaming, mouths working. Kennedy pushed into Willow, making her gasp.

Kenn's eyes darkened with lust and love wound up and mingled in one feeling. She dipped her head and sucked on the nipple beneath her hand. The tension built in both their centres and Kennedy had never been a good waiter, but she continued to suck and lick as the witch arched into her. Willow fought for control, tossing the slayer onto her back, dipping her head low, licking against the cool of the belly bar, stroking the shoulders she had cried on so many times. Moving off her girl, she slid down the underwear on both their bodies, before swinging back over and pushing her centre against the slayers, the muscles in Kennedy's tight torso tensed with pleasure as her dark hair fell away from her face.

Willow moved down the bed, kissing trails from her lovers breasts to her sex, Kennedy's head fell back, her eyelids heavy with pleasure. The redhead's teeth caught gently against the slayers soft folds, and caused Kennedy to arch into her mouth as she drove her tongue deep inside the girl, rubbing against her sex with her thumb, circular and slow, letting the slayer bend upwards hearing her moaning gently, but getting louder.

Willow continued to rub, harder, faster and Kennedy's eyes shut tight as her body curved to the touch, the redhead's tongue driving in and out of her as she moved. Pushing two fingers inside her and moving her tongue up towards the hardened sex of the lustful teen, a darkened look in her eyes as she ran her tongue in circles through the wet folds of her lover. Kennedy gasped and yelled in pleasure, her eyes opened wide as her shocked body convulsed in waves of orgasm and she gripped onto the shoulders of a devilish Willow.

Kennedy quickly regained her control and twisted, throwing Willow beneath her and as she scratched down the witch's torso following with her tongue, nipping at her belly button with her teeth and dipping her tongue inside it, before sinking lower still, she was shocked at just how much heat came from the witch's perfect centre. She kissed the sex slowly, moving her mouth up and down lovingly licking the juice that had gathered there, moving her fingers gently through the folds, stroking with care and attention as the redhead smiled and breathed more heavily, her head on the white pillow. The slayer grinned as she pumped 3 fingers deep into the unsuspecting redhead, Willow gasped and tried to regain control as Kennedy's free tongue roamed, exploring every inch of her centre with its pointed ecstasy.

The fingers pumped ever faster and her mouth was passionately kissing her sex, Willow pulled the slayer up to kiss her, tasting herself as she did so, biting her lip and Kennedy pulled back and began to kiss her breasts trailing her scratch marks back down to where her hand still pumped away without mercy and the redhead moaned and Kennedy had never heard a more sexy noise in her life, she thought that if she ever heard another sound like that she would have an orgasm on the spot, and the hairs on her arms raised in an aroused fashion as she started to kiss the sex her mouth had found, once more. Willow arched off the sheets and into the mouth of her girl as she gasped and orgasm washed over her in fitful bursts. Kennedy was exhausted and her breathing was short and shallow as she collapsed onto the bare chest of her girl. She stroked circles on the smooth skin on the inside of Willow's elbows, until they both slept, soundly and fulfilled.

Kennedy sighed loudly, and started to resume biting her nails again. Faith hurriedly slapped her hand away from her mouth, 'give over!'. The potential rolled her eyes at the slayer and sighed loudly once more. Buffy was in the kitchen with Willow, and their double hen night was supposed to have started already, Dawn was sat, pregnant and sullen in a chair hugging a pillow, cursing them all for not wanting her to come, but she was going to somehow.

The two emerged from the kitchen, smiling, and Willow coughed loudly, as if the silence wasn't already crushing enough. "Dawn, sweetie, you don't need to hear this." Dawn stayed indignant, hugging the pillow tighter. Willow just shook her head, 'Okay, well, me and Buffy have been talking, and now I want to talk to Faith'

'Oh for the love of Holy Hell, can we just go already? I got sour apple's waiting for me' Faith cried. Willow shot her a look that reminded her that the only reason she was going to the wedding was because she was Kennedy's choice of 'best man'. The slayer swallowed and followed the redhead into the kitchen like an obedient puppy.

The blonde sat next to Kennedy, who had guessed what was going on. But she felt they were going around it like Kindergarteners. Three minutes later the two emerged from the kitchen, Willow gave a curt nod to Buffy who smiled and Faith rolled her eyes at the sadness of the situation. 'Now can we go?' Faith grabbed her leather jacket and walked out of the door without waiting for an answer.

Dawn got up to follow, and Buffy sighed, knowing she could no longer stop her from coming, the feeling of losing control of your only family member is painful. Kennedy stood and laid an arm around her fiancé. She loved the way that sounded, but she knew that wife was better. Willow leaned her head into the potential's shoulder, as they both walked out of the door, willing for the night to remain relatively sane. Buffy had sent Spike on patrol, and sent Xander for company, which probably would result in the X-man getting a black eye.

They reached the nightclub that Faith had picked out in record time, and walked down the steps, without being asked for I.D., Dawn was well impressed. Faith practically leapt at the barman and got three green shots down her neck instantaneously. Smiling she slammed $15 on the bar and got three for everyone. Kennedy was not so sure that shots were the direction she wanted to go in, but everyone else didn't hesitate. She necked all three before anyone else had picked up their second, and then wiped her mouth on her arm, as she had drooled some onto her grey tee-shirt. Her eyes watered a little and her vision was blurred for a second, but upon blinking twice, she was fine, and wasn't so sure that the shots had worked. She put 3 dollar bills on the bar, and got another three, while the others, except Dawn who was envious, watched in amusement at the potential's naivety.

After her three shots of apple, Dawn felt woozy, and she sat on a bar stool, and ordered herself a screwdriver (vodka and orange to all you non-alcoholics). The music beat into Kenn's ears and her head swam fast, she liked the feeling and slurred her need for gin and limewater to the barman, who gave the group, stood laughing at her, a look that said, "Any trouble, you're out". He handed Kenn the drink and she paid him, smiling into her drink and giggling to herself at the flashing lights erupting from the liquid.  
The rest ordered their drinks, Faith with her Wood's and coke, Buffy with her vodka and tonic, and finally Willow settled on a Malibu Sunset. Kennedy looked off her face, and she was, as she got up and stumbled up to the other side of the room, where a stage stood. She clawed her drunken ass up the steps, and clung onto the microphone, flicking a switch and causing the music to dim, and the microphone to squeak terribly. The bar stopped and looked at the potential, who yelled 'IS THIS THING ON?' it echoed off the walls, and she figured it must be.

She slurred as she spoke, her mouth and throat had numbed up. 'You know me, well some of you do, well I'm Kennedy, and um, well my life has never been perfect or anything, but right now it is, and I just wanted to say-' she drank deep from her gin and limewater, 'Will, I love y-' her insides jumped and she projectile vomited onto the floor beneath her, before passing out.

Faith shrugged and clapped loudly, 'woo, YEAH!' she clapped as she went to collect her friend from her drunken stupor. Grabbing the girl's arm, she swung her over her shoulders, evoking more projectile vomit. Faith nodded to Buffy that she should stay and enjoy herself with Will and Dawn, as she carried the smashed slayer out of the club. Kennedy groaned as her body was thrown around to the beat of Faith's swagger her insides were jumping and burning, and her mouth felt watery.

She threw up once more before reaching the Summers house and then felt her body relax as she hit the softness of the settee, her head lulled sideways, her mouth drooling slightly. Faith shook her head and brought the bowl from the sink, putting it on the floor beside her friend and then returning into the kitchen to grab a glass and a bottle of vodka. Kenn's shirt had sick on it and Faith was a little put off. She filled the glass half full, and drank it down, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her leather jacket before discarding it onto the floor. She fetched Kenn a clean shirt, and persisted to remove the slayers shirt, her heart burning with desire as her hands touched the smooth tanned flesh. She sighed, two days and Kenn would be married, it was over. A tear formed in her eye, but it never fell, she quashed it back in, and put the clean shirt on the potential, to cover the skin she yearned for.

Kenn opened her eyes, somewhat drunkenly lazily and groaned as the room spun, Faith wiped the vomit from the side of the potential's face, and tucked her hair behind her ears lovingly. She had always thought that her and Kenn had so much in common, both never finished High School, both normally players, but as she sat, watching the potential, writhing in dull aching of her stomach lining being singed, she knew that no matter how much she wanted this, she could never have it. And so she left it, happy in the knowledge that there was something.

She smiled and stroked the face of the one she loved, and then as the potential bucked upwards, she held her hair back as she threw up into the bowl on the floor. Patting her back she said 'Can't handle your drink can you kid?' before the potential passed out for the count, her head tipped sideways. Faith laughed, 'Guess not…', she kissed the girl on the forehead for what she knew was to probably be the last time, and went over to the other settee to sleep, after draining another half glass of vodka.

The others had rolled in at some godforsaken hour, but both the slayer and the potential remained out for the count, Will had kissed Kenn on the forehead also before going upstairs to sleep in the now spare room, Dawn had just laughed in her dizzy state that wasn't drunk but not sober. And Buffy, she'd kissed Faith, and Faith had kissed back in her sleep, so the blonde went to bed, happy to have accomplished something that night.

Faith was the first up in the morning and she had taken it upon herself to get in the car and travel to Wal-Mart and buy enough stuff for a greasy fry up to feed the five thousand. She brought it all back and began to cook, bacon, sausages, beans, egg, French toast, mushrooms, tomatoes, it was all there, and the entire house, except the sleeping Kennedy, followed their noses into the kitchen. Faith put the food on the table, and Dawn didn't hesitate, her excuse was that she was eating for two. The others began to tuck in too. And Faith, in the bustle, went to check on Kennedy.

She slapped her face and the sticky eyes opened, the light made her want to shrink, her head hurt a hell of a lot, and she smelled food. She grabbed her forehead, and shuffled, fully clothed into the kitchen, with a little help from the slayer. She sat at the table, nibbling on French toast, holding her head up. Her stomach rolled over and she stopped nibbling the toast, she went over to the cupboard, and took out 2 pain killers, and crushed them with her teeth before swallowing the bitter taste.

She went up the stairs, after Will and Buffy exchanged worried glances, and brushed her teeth, splashing cold water on her puffy eyes. She felt like shit, and she looked trashed. The redhead came quietly up the stairs, and the potential saw her in the mirror, the witch placed her head on the soft shoulder from behind, looping her arms around the strong body and snuggling into the nape of her girlfriend's neck, kissing it softly. 'I smell like puke' was all the slayer could say, she felt so totally wasted, and she looked like death warmed up, but still this woman loved her. She smiled, inside and out, and turned to face her girl, still having the arms around her, she looped hers around too, she lay her head on the chest of the redhead and stayed there for a short while, taking in the scent she knew so well.

Will knew if she could get through today, that tomorrow would be fine. Everything was sorted, the church, the flowers, the outfits, she breathed a sigh and Kenn looked up, she leaned into kiss the witch, but the witch leaned back away from it, 'Save it for tomorrow' she whispered, and pecked her on the cheek, before going back down the stairs. Kennedy stood staring at herself in the mirror, she pulled this face that said 'naaah mate' and ran down the stairs and leapt on Will, forcing a kiss out of her, and tickling her at the same time.

Faith and Buffy joined in the tickle-fest, and Dawn just watched, as the four people she was supposed to look up to most in life, scrawled around on the floor in a heap. She sighed and shook her head, returning to the food on the table.

The four of them laid staring at the ceiling in the living room, surrounded by pillows and cushions, breathing heavily, Willow more so, as Kennedy absent mindedly ran her hand up and down the witch's right thigh. Buffy looked at the ex-rogue to her left and couldn't take her eyes away, even when she stared back, and made her feel nervous as hell.

Kennedy picked up on the tension and grabbed her witch's hand, pulling her up and out of the living room, up the stairs. Willow pulled back and shook her head, "We can't." She said.

"Who said anything about sex?" Kenn grinned, pulling Will into Buffy's room. Laying her on the bed and then sitting between the witch's thighs, pulling the arms to hold her, she grabbed the TV remote and flicked through the channels absentmindedly. The redhead remained in a state of shock until Kenn squirmed, feigning getting comfortable, and intentionally rubbing friction against the witch's jeans. She gasped and grabbed for Kennedy's left breast, gently squeezing. Kennedy's eyes closed and she forgot herself as the remote fell from her hand and crashing onto the floor, jolting both back to their senses.

The redhead's hand pulled back and she utched further up the bed, Kennedy sighed, Will was definitely not going to budge on this one. The slayer's cell phone chirped and she answered it with a 'hey' there was a little commotion on the other end, but Kennedy's eyes rolled as she realised it was Dawn throwing a fit about being sent out for milk, when they had three cartons already. Kenn smiled lightly and snapped the phone shut again.

"Buffy and Faith are getting it on" Kenn half laughed half smiled as she said it.  
Will raised an eyebrow, "How do you know?"  
"Why else do you send a pregnant teenager to buy milk when we already have 3 cartons of the stuff?" She couldn't believe they couldn't have thought of something original!  
Kenn leapt up and tried to silently pad down the stairs, hearing the familiar sound of sex fill her ears she stifled a laugh.

"Oh God, Oh Please…" Buffy forced through gasps.  
"You like?" Faith teased as Kennedy saw Faith's head come up above the coffee table that obscured the potential's view.  
"Oh yes, I like…" Kennedy could see Faith's hands working their magic like they had done on her, she saw the rogue dip her head back low and the blonde's head raise up in pleasure. Kennedy put her hand over her mouth and turned to go back up the stairs. Now she was horny, and Willow would pay big time for keeping her waiting until after the wedding.

It was nearing dinner time and Kennedy was definitely hungry for something more than food as she lay in the arms of her girl, who was loosely plaiting her brunette locks. She sighed contently, knowing that in around 24 hours, the girl sat behind her would be hers forever. She turned to her side, and rolled over so that she came face to face with the witch's torso, it happened so fast that Will didn't see it happening. Kennedy had her tongue in the belly button of the redhead faster than Buffy ever dusted a vampire. Will completely forgot herself and laid back, enjoying the feeling, Kenn had hoped she would forget, and began to undo the button on the jeans before her, gently inching them down along with the underwear, she traced a line to the witch's centre with her tongue, slowly, softly she edged her tongue closer and closer. Using her fingers to help her, she stroked the fleshy folds of her lover leaving no part abandoned. The witch's eyes opened wide and she sat up, one hand went over Kennedy's mouth and the other grabbed both hands, Kenn looked sheepish as the witch pulled her jeans back up, she felt like a student who had been caught making out in the janitor's closet.

"I said no." whined the witch.  
"You weren't saying no five minutes ago." The potential was indignant that she had done nothing that Willow hadn't been asking for all day.  
"Okay so maybe I asked for it a little bit." Willow said quietly.  
"Oh alright, alright, yeah you did ask for it kind of but it was me that acted on it and I'm sorry, but can we please go and get something to eat? I'm starved, and I think I need more painkillers."

The stabbing pain above the potential's right eye was getting increasingly worse, she wanted rid of it and something useful in her stomach, as soon as possible. She walked down the stairs to find Buffy and Faith still in action on the living room floor. She grabbed her girl's hand and pulled her silently out of the front door. She opened the glove compartment and brushed against Willow's knee as she did so, she fumbled for a few seconds before finding the tablets she was looking for and crushing them between her teeth and pulling a face at the taste.

"You do know that gives you ulcers don't you?" Willow said softly, her hand on Kennedy's knee as the potential drove them to find food.   
"Oh well, you will have to nurse me better wont you Ms. Rosenberg" Grinned the brunette.  
"I'll like it better when I can call myself Prescott." Willow mused as she looked out the window.  
Kennedy's heart skipped a beat, Willow wanted to take her surname? But she wanted to take Willow's. The car skidded to a stop.  
Willow looked shocked; "Did we hit something baby?" she looked worried too.  
"Yeah, we hit a discussion about surnames." She said.

After a very long winded conversation over dinner, they both finally decided, Kennedy under much protest, that it would be easier for Willow to change her name, as she was paid cash in hand for what little computer repair work she did do, and had no bank account, along with the only membership she did have was to PC Magazine. Whereas Kennedy had bank accounts all over the country with credit cards galore, plus her family name upheld more strength and power than that of Willow's.

Kennedy wasn't happy about it really, but gave in on account of the fact that all she wanted to do was kiss the girl she was having a half hearted argument with. She couldn't believe how lucky she really was, she had found exactly what she had been looking for, for so many years. She had found, in this one girl, a friend, a family and a future, three things she had never seen herself as having before this amazing woman had come into her life. And a tear formed in her eye as she realised that she had found her wedding vows.

The two stopped off in the park and Kennedy sat on a bench with Willow's head in her lap as they both stared at the lake in front of them, but as the sun went down, the wind picked up and they both decided to head home in the twilight. 

The car pulled up outside their flat and Kennedy kissed Willow goodnight, as she knew Xander would be waiting inside for the redhead to let him in. She sighed and still couldn't believe that she was spending tonight away from the woman she was madly in love with, to stay over at Buffy's house to talk to Dawn all night while Faith and Buffy got it on upstairs.

The potential's eyes rolled as she saw that Buffy's bedroom light was on as she walked up to the front door, she opened it and went inside, where the sullen pregnant teenager that was Dawn sat eating a bowlful of Wotsits. The potential sat next to her with a sigh as she heard giggling from upstairs, Dawn sighed louder and nudged the volume up button on the remote, never taking her eyes from the screen.

Kennedy stole a few Wotsits but wasn't really hungry any more. She shrugged and went into the kitchen to get herself some more painkillers and a shot of vodka before heading off to bed. Choosing to sleep in Willow's old room, where every corner and crevice smelled of the girl she had already begun to miss.

Her sleep was fitful and she kept waking up patting the empty space where Willow should be, whimpering and turning back over to huddle into the covers more, squeezing her eyes tight shut in a hope that it would make Willow appear and put her arm around her, but it didn't happen.

Kennedy paced up and down the hallway, lifting her shirt sleeve every now and again to check her watch, tutting loudly and practically knocking the door down whilst continuing to pace up and down. "DAWN! Would you please just hurry up, everyone else is waiting and I really can't be late today." The door opened and out came a rather frumpy looking Dawn in a purple silk dress that hung loose to try and hide her swollen belly, making her look fatter. She 'harrumphed' and stomped down the stairs looking like a vampire had just stolen her last lollipop.

Kennedy shook her head, bloody mood swingy teenage-mothers-to-be. She pulled her shirt sleeve back down again and followed, bouncing down the stairs rather than walking. Outside Kenn climbed into a rather posh 'Merc' with Buffy and Faith (dressed in tighter versions of Dawn's purple dress), Dawn sat between them as they held hands behind her head, Xander (driving) wearing a rather tight lilac suit, then there was Kennedy, in a black suit with a lilac shirt and purple tie, feeling rather like a plum, in a garden of riper plums.

She crossed herself at thinking bad things about the colour scheme, it had taken an age to get a preference from Will, who said she was neutral, but refused to have a white wedding. She had begged and begged Will to join in on deciding, as it was to be the 'best day of her life'. And eventually the redhead had caved, and said that she wanted a church wedding, that was lilac and purple, with a lavender bouquet. So Kenn, wanting everything to be perfect, had made it all happen.

Her stomach was flipping rather nervously as the 'Merc' pulled up outside Sunnydale Church, and she felt a sudden retch and released her breakfast outside the door of the clean car. Xander patted her back, "Bad stomach there young one?" he grinned as she mumbled shut up, another wave of bile ejecting from her mouth.

Dawn passed her a tissue from inside the breast of her dress, that she had been saving for the service. The potential wiped her mouth, hoping that the dreadful taste she had left behind would have disappeared before 'you may now kiss the bride' came.

She had considered a hat, but had decided that in the end it would have been way too much. And Kennedy signalled to the rest of the car members, as they went to follow out of the car, that they needed to stay and wait for Willow. She sighed, and tried to walk casually to the door of the church, treading over the vomit as she walked.

All her thoughts were lost as she stepped into the church, laced with lilac ribbon and little bouquets of lavender, she smiled at the sight, it was truly beautiful. She straightened her shirt and breathed in the sweet scent that filled the place of worship. She turned around and walked back out of the church.

She got to the car, and grabbed Faith's hand; she was the equivalent to 'best man' after all. She pulled the older slayer who teetered on heels that were not helpful. She dragged her inside the door, and then looked for the first time at all the people staring her way, Kennedy's father, Jackson Prescott, rather stiffly and sternly looked her way, half smiling, and her stepsister Emma grinned, dressed in lilac too and standing at a little less than five foot tall she struggled to hug her big sister who walked over to give her a hug, Willow's parents and extended family all smiled proudly, most of Kennedy's side was full of people she had met after arriving here, other potentials that she had trained with, and Giles had brought a date, she was saddened to not have the same family attachments at her wife-to-be, but happy that she could perhaps hope to join in on hers. She felt like she might cry, this was the most important and significant thing she had ever done. And she would prove to all those people that doubted her that she could do it. She could love.

Still holding the elder slayer's hand, feeling like a child clinging to her mother. They walked up the aisle, two hundred eyes watching them. She stepped sideways and quickly dropped the hand of the rogue, she bent down to hug her little sister and smiled at her hugging back. After Emma was born, it was the only love she ever received, as she had never had much love after her mother had walked out. She let go and then turned, pulling the rogue with her. They stopped at the font of the church, and Kennedy checked her watch. The organ sounded, and everyone stood up, Kennedy turned round, and saw Willow in a flowing lilac dress, with tiny butterflies, she could have sworn they were moving, and they were! Will had put a charm on the butterflies so they moved like they were real.

Kennedy realising she was still holding Faith's hand, let go and felt foolish. Faith just smiled 'You'll be fine' she whispered. The redhead stepped up the aisle to the wedding march, with Dawn and Buffy behind her, Xander had taken his seat next to Anya, and they appeared to be having an in depth conversation.

The redhead carried a bouquet of lavender and she beamed and glowed as she stepped closer and closer to the altar, where the vicar had suddenly appeared.

"We are gathered here in the presence of witnesses for the purpose of uniting in matrimony Willow Rosenberg and Kennedy Francesca Prescott."  
There was a stir from behind as Faith and Buffy exchanged glances at the mention of Kennedy's middle name.  
"The contract of marriage is most solemn and is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities."  
The vicar pushed his half-moon spectacles further up the bridge of his nose.  
"Please remember that love, loyalty and understanding are the foundations of a happy and enduring home."  
Kennedy couldn't believe that this was actually happening, she was actually going to marry Willow, her heart was in her mouth, and she smiled at the feeling of un-controllability.  
"No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to pledge."  
Willow smiled as the two turned to face each other in front of the entire congregation.  
Do you Willow, take Kennedy to be your spouse for life? Do you promise to love and comfort each other, honor and keep each other in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better or for worse and be faithful to each other as long as you both shall live?  
Buffy handed Willow the gold band that would seal it all, and she took Kennedy's hand and placed the ring onto it  
"I give you this ring in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love. I love you Kennedy Prescott and I swear it before all who bare witness."  
Faith handed the matching gold ring to Kennedy and the brunette held her breath as she grasped the hand of her lover and placed the ring on the right finger.  
"I give you this ring in token and pledge of my constant faith and abiding love. I love you Willow Rosenberg and I want to be your friend, your family and your future, as you are mine."  
A tear formed in the redhead's eye as those words were spoken, and Dawn had the urge for a tissue. Giles noticed and handed her a rather ridiculous looking oversized handkerchief. The vicar continued on through the sniffing in the crowd behind.  
"Now that you have joined yourselves in matrimony, may you strive all your lives to meet this commitment with the same love and devotion that you now possess. You may now kiss."  
The two leaned in and Kennedy, throwing back the veil, put her hand on her wife's cheek and kissed her lips gently for the world to see. Even the vicar smiled as he said,  
"By virtue of the authority vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you, spouses for life."  
The crowd cheered and Kennedy pulled her girl in, both crying with happiness. The potential grasped the hand of her wife, and they exited the church, to people throwing confetti on them.

The photos took forever, and all Kennedy wanted to do was go home and fall asleep next to her Willow, safe in the knowledge that she could fall asleep in those arms forever.

After the camera man had left everyone started to head for the pub that Xander had rented for the night. Kennedy kept whispering suggestive thoughts in Willow's ear that made her blush for more reasons than just being a bride.

Kennedy ordered orange juice at the bar, much to the amazement of everyone watching, "What?" she said innocently, "She's not driving me to drink just yet!" They all laughed, even Will who playfully punched her on the arm before ordering a shot of vodka and pouring it in the slayer's drink, "You're gonna need it for some of the things I intend to ask for tonight." She whispered in the slayers ear as Kenn gulped the drink down.

There was loud music and Kennedy and Willow had their first dance, to the tune of Edwin McCain 'I'll Be', before the crazy DJ ordered a father daughter dance for both at once. Jackson Prescott puffed out his cheeks as Emma tried to get him to go up and dance, in the end both fathers had their arms around their daughters, Willow's dad with his proud smile and tears in his eyes, Kennedy's with a look of sadness and un-comfort.

Kennedy cried inside as she knew the reason for her dad's sadness, she was married to a woman, their family being rich and all, he would never feel he had a heir to the throne, unless Emma got married, but by the sounds of things Emma was going to take after her sister.

Will smiled as tears ran down her face and onto the shoulder of her fathers' suit, they were tears of joy, and as she saw the non-emotion on Kennedy's face, she knew that her slayer would cry later.

The dance ended and Kenn and Will separated from their fathers, who shook each others hands, and held hands as they walked back to their table for the speeches to start.

Faith stands and clears her throat, but it isn't enough to shut them up, she considers tapping a knife on a glass but decides what the hell and drinks the champagne right down before throwing the glass at the wall. Everyone looks at her shocked, "Can I get another one of those please." She smiled as one of the bar staff hands her another one.

She coughs again, "Right well, I'm Faith, Kenn's best man, so to speak." The look of sheer horror on Jackson Prescott's face at hearing his daughter called 'Kenn' was almost funny. "Well, Kiddo, you did us all proud with Will, and if the stunt of knocking back as many apple shots as you could before half declaring your love, projectile vomiting and then passing out on your hen night didn't put her off, then I know for sure that you will be happy together, to the both of you, good luck." Tears fell from both of her eyes, one for the loss of the one she loved, one for the happiness she shared for Willow and Kennedy, "To Kenn and Will!" She shouts holding her glass up as everyone follows suit, before she necks that glass too.

Buffy is next to stand and she smiles at Faith as she does, winking about later. "Well I'm Buffy and I'm not a big speech-y person, but I have known Willow a long time, and I never thought I would ever see her this happy again, this time three years ago, but when Kennedy showed up, she started to smile again, she started to laugh again, and she stopped cutting people off, she got back to the Willow I know and love, and she sits across from me now, with a beam that deserves to be there." Tears threaten to fall but she fights them as she smiles at Willow, "To Kennedy and Willow!" She says, as she everyone else follows again.

The night is filled with rushed talking of forgotten times, Kennedy talks with Emma, who confirms that she is in fact gay, for a long time before Jackson says they should get back to the hotel. Kennedy wanted to invite Emma to stay with them, but not knowing what it was that her girl had in store for her that night, she decided it was probably best to let her go. The girls both cried as they hugged each other tightly, and Kennedy shook hands with her father who handed her a bunch of keys and an envelope before taking his youngest daughters hand and leading her out of the pub.

Kenn looked at the gift, puzzled to say the least, before putting them in the pocket of the suit jacket, the envelope unopened. She snuck up behind Willow and snaked her arms around her waist, whispering the things she wanted to do to her in the toilets right now, until the DJ announced it was the last song. Everyone cleared their tables and was dancing on the dance floor, except Willow and Kennedy, who remained, kissing each other intensely.

The last thing of the evening was for Willow to throw her bouquet, which was caught by Buffy, while Dawn's eyes rolled into the back of her head, Faith stepped forward and took her chance, she used a napkin ring to propose, and Buffy accepted, and while they kissed, Kenn and Willow said their goodbyes. All three slayers and the witch congratulate each other on their post and pre nuptials before the newlyweds leave hand in hand into a taxi to go back to their apartment, and the newly engaged get in the car with Dawn and Xander back to the Summers house.

Kennedy shoved a bunch of green notes into the palm of the drivers hand, grabbed Willow's hand and pulled her out of the taxi and into her arms. She carried her up the stairs and Willow used her magic to unlock the door while the slayer carried her over the threshold giggling and kissing her before using her back to shut the door and shoving her lover against it with the force of a passionate kiss. Kennedy's fast hands made quick work of the dress with the moving butterflies on, and as soon as it hit the floor fifty lilac butterflies swirled around their bodies, before leaving through the open window.

The suit jacket was soon on the floor in the entrance way and Kenn could feel herself being undressed as the witch moaned into her mouth from she stroking of her hips. Kennedy being superstitious and all was wearing a blue belt that she had borrowed off Xander, his word were, "It was my grandad's so it is old, you've never seen it before so it's new to you, I'm lending it to you so you borrowed it, and it's blue as well so it's perfect" she smiled to herself as Willow pouted at the huge clasp she had to attack in order to get it off, the slayer smiled as Willow just moved her hand across it and it fell open before the redhead slipped her trousers and underwear onto the living room floor also.

The witch got bored with using magic, it was taking the energy she wanted to save, she stood there in her underwear and ordered Kennedy's bra onto the floor, the slayer acquiesced and it fell to the floor as she stood before the witch in nothing but the ring that had been placed on her finger earlier that day. Willow went into the kitchen and fetched a bottle of champagne, she popped the cork with ease and took Kennedy's hand, leading her into the bathroom, she sat in her girl in the bath and began to pour the fizzing liquid over her, she climbed in too and began to lick and suck the liquid from the surface of the slayers skin. Kennedy moaned loudly at the sensation her eyes half closed in elation as the redhead moved lower, increasing the pressure applied by her tongue. 

She slipped two fingers inside the slayers slick folds and slowly began to move them in and out, her tongue never stopping its journey, the slayer felt herself letting go, her body began to shake as she yelled 'GODDESS!' before her body had shockwaves of orgasm rip through it.

She shook with aftershocks as she sipped at the remaining champagne. Willow traced paths of kisses up her torso and nipped at her breasts, sucking slightly at her neck before pulling her into a passionate kiss. The slayer could taste herself in the mouth of her lover, it made her crave the woman even more. She stood in the bath and took her witch's hand, pulling her into the kitchen and lifting her onto the breakfast bar, kissing her all the while, it took her all of about 10 seconds to rid the redhead of her bra and panties, and she thought to herself, I must be losing my touch.

Her hands made circles on the pert breasts of the witch, her thumbs slowly massaging the stiffened peaks, kissing a line down her breast bone and down the soft stomach of her girl she dipped her head, slowly licking and noticing the witch arch as her teeth grazed the swollen bud, she put her tongue inside the witch and swirled it around, moving her hands down so her thumb could apply pressure to the clit she sucked slightly and heard the loud moan escape Willow's lips. Her tongue explored further and her thumb pressed harder, starting to caress in a circular motion that made the witch's head explode with fireworks. "Kenn-Ohh-" she was cut off by her own orgasm as she screamed with pleasure before collapsing, leaving Kennedy to regain her breathing and carry her into the bedroom, placing her on the white sheets and covering her up before snuggling her naked tanned skin against the pale soft skin of the redhead.

"Goodnight Mrs. Prescott" she whispered as she re-snuggled.  
"Goodnight Mrs. Prescott" Willow whispered back, kissing the top of the brunette's head.

The sun shone onto the face of the slayer, as Willow stroked her cheek with a smile. There was a slight sigh as the brunette opened her brown eyes, "Can I wake up that way forever?" Kennedy smiled as she kissed the redhead's hand lightly.

"If that is what my wife wants…" Willow grinned.  
The slayer's stomach growled, "Your wife wants breakfast" Kennedy smiled as she began to move, Will put her hand out to stop her.  
"Allow me, stay here." The redhead slipped off the bed with the sheets wrapped firmly around her body, leaving Kennedy laid naked on the bed.  
"Tease" Kennedy playfully shouted after her.  
Will smiled as she made her way into the kitchen, trying to think of a way to make the latest bombshell a little easier.

Kennedy's head sank back onto the white pillow, a big grin on her face as she stared at the ring on her finger, hardly able to believe that she had done it.

The witch came back in, with a tub of yoghurt, but no spoon. Kennedy grinned as she knew this game well. The redhead's stomach was flipping as she sat on the bed and took the lid off the yoghurt; she lay back next to Kennedy and began to pour the yoghurt onto her stomach, the slayer fell upon the raspberry goodness, and she moaned an appreciation as she licked it from her witch's torso.

After the yoghurt pot was empty Kennedy wiped her mouth and lay back onto the pillow, her arm around Will. She stopped, and remembered the envelope her father had handed her the night before, just as Willow was about to open her mouth, she leapt out of the bed and retrieved the bunch of keys and the envelope.

Looking at the keys, as a set of 6 she couldn't work it out, on it, was a key ring with the family crest on, and she didn't like the feeling in her stomach as she turned the strange gift over in her hands. She handed the keys to Willow while she opened the letter, which read:  
'My dearest Kennedy, if you are old enough to be married, then you are old enough to accept what is yours. I gave you a set of six keys, three different colours, three the same colour. The three that are blue, are the front, back and garage key for a large house on the outskirts of Sunnydale, address written on the back of this letter. The green one is a car key, for the car you will find in the garage there. The red one is a safe deposit box at Sunnydale post office; in there you will find a new bank card, a few family heirlooms and a photograph that I thought you would like, of your mother. The yellow one is the keys for an apartment in Beverly Hills, should you ever decide to visit us, the address for this is also on the back of the letter. I wish you luck in your life, and I am sorry I am not a bigger part of it, but it's better without me, and you know this.'

The slayer cried as she re-read the letter and put her arms around Willow. They had just got settled in the apartment they were in, the one that they had fought to afford on their own budget. But Willow bit her lip before saying, "We might need more room."

Kennedy froze, and turned wide eyed to look at her witch. "Excuse me?" she said.   
"We are slaves to the magicks baby, and I am a witch, now I am married I can get pregnant." Willow stated it as though it was something that just was so. Kennedy's jaw dropped, "You have to be kidding me?"  
Willow's head shook, no.

"So you are trying to tell me, that you could be pregnant right now?" She asked dumbfounded.  
The redhead nodded.  
"How do we know?" the brunette was excited, she had always wanted a family.  
"The balances" She said as though she had just said, 'the door' or 'the window'  
Kennedy nodded, "Of cause…Huh?"  
Willow pulled a tee shirt on and went to the kitchen, out of the fridge she pulled a bottle of water and then took a shallow glass as well.

She set the glass in between them both on the bed, and poured the water into the glass, the water was pulled towards the redhead, leaving no water on the left hand side towards Kenn.

"The balances" Willow re-affirmed.  
Kennedy nodded before stopping and looking confused again, "Huh?"  
"Chances are that I'm going to have a baby, according to the water, the balances are off." She smiled.

Kennedy kissed her wife; life seemed even brighter, if that was possible. But things don't take too long to go wrong in Sunnydale…


End file.
